Spilt Coffee
by poma14
Summary: How exactly does Bates find out about the wedding night Anna has planned for them and what is his reaction? Fluffy one-shot.


**A/N: **_Don't worry, I haven't given up on Hours 'Til Dawn. The last chapter will be done sometime soon—I've just been crazy busy and have stalled a bit creatively on the ending. _

_In the meantime, enjoy this bit of fluff written for __**anna4bates **__in celebration of her birthday-I know you mentioned this was a scene you wished they had included in the show. Happy Birthday!_

* * *

><p><strong>Spilt Coffee<strong>

For a man who was skilled at keeping his emotions in check, John Bates was having the most difficult time. He couldn't help it. Since arriving back at Downton this afternoon, his lips twitched in an unfamiliar upward pattern. A grin constantly threatened to split his face.

Unfortunately, the house was engulfed in death. Everyone from the scullery maids to his Lordship was black in thought and heart from the unexpected death of Miss Swire. . . all except John and Anna. This was richest day of their lives. They had finally been made man and wife.

He could only hope that his responses to Robert were adequate given he was having trouble focusing. As he helped him ready for bed, the Earl was especially introspective, far more than usual. They had known each other the better part of twenty years and John understood the Earl was seeking a sounding board.

Tonight Robert wanted to pontificate on how a cruel world could take such a beautiful young woman in her prime. But all John could think about was another beautiful young woman who sat downstairs awaiting him, the new Mrs. John Bates. Yes, the world could be cruel, he knew that better than most, yet never had there been a more perfect day. The sun shone brightly. A gentle breeze filled the air as he met his bride at the registry office. He felt half his age as he escorted Anna back home. A half smile began to slip onto his face once more.

"I dare say, perhaps this flu is God's retribution for all the senseless killing of the war." Robert turned to him for consensus.

Blast . . . What was he saying now? John drew back his smile and concentrated.

"Yes, I must agree," he prayed his answer made a modicum of sense.

"We live but a sad, sad story."

Good God, would his endless prattle ever cease? His hands itched to touch Anna. An accidental sigh of impatience slipped out of John.

Taking the sigh as a sign of agreement, Robert continued on as he stared out the window in his pajamas, "I know, it's a just so hard to swallow, but we must soldier on, isn't that right?"

"I believe so, My Lord." With a pause in the Earl's musings, John sensed an opportunity, "Will there be anything else?"

"No, no. That's all. I'm exhausted. I just want this day to be over. Good night Bates, try to get some sleep yourself. We all need it."

John bid Robert goodnight and headed downstairs. Try to get some sleep. Hell, if he had his way neither him nor Anna would sleep at all tonight. A full-fledged grin crossed his face, this time with a bit of cheek in it.

But it disappeared just as fast. As much as he wanted to consummate their marriage, to know Anna in body as he knew her soul, she deserved a proper wedding night. They had waited so long and almost given in numerous times. Over the years, opportunities had presented themselves; days off together, walks on secluded paths on the edges of Downton property, time together in London when the family was in town for the Season, but they had always restrained themselves, never going beyond a hidden caress or a stolen kiss.

God knows it hadn't been easy for either of them, but John knew it was right to wait. A tumble in a hidden section of the gardens was not befitting a lady, especially one as special as his Anna.

On the other hand . . . they were married. Didn't they merit a wedding night especially after all they had been through with Vera? And as much as Anna liked to always see the glass half full, John was still very much concerned that police were not done with him. Perhaps they should sneak off and have some time together in case matters go awry. There weather had warmed up quite a bit for April. There was a seldom used out building by the gardens. . .

_Man, get your head out of your pants. _ She deserved better. She deserved a comfortable bed with fine linens, not a cold stone floor with their clothes as bedding. John had mucked up a big chunk of his life including his relationship with Anna. Amazingly, she had accepted him back. This was one time he was going to do the right thing.

But such self-righteousness didn't help with the longing to be with his wife . . . wife . . . how he loved the sound of that word. The smile began to ghost his lips again as he walked down the first flight of the servant's stairs.

John heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He tried to reign in his grin and present a somber demeanor befitting the circumstances.

"Oh, Mr. Bates, "Jane beamed up at him.

"Good evening, Jane," he greeted the maid at the landing. Well, it seemed not everybody was in full mourning after all, not with that smile. John looked to keep going down the stairs, but she paused on the landing expectantly. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"No, no. I just wanted to say . . . Have a wonderful evening," she gleefully decreed. Was that a giggle that escaped her lips?

"Well . . . thank you. You too," John responded completely bewildered. He had always been cordial with Jane, Anna was fond of her, but he had never been of a mind to stop and chat with her.

"I think yours will be better than mine." Still smiling she continued up the stairs.

All right . . . that was odd. But she was correct, even if he could only hold Anna in the courtyard this evening it would be a brilliant evening simply because he would be holding his wife. His lips begin to tick upwards again.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and peeked into the servant's hall. There sat his wife thumbing through the pages of the book he had left at the table from breakfast. Mrs. Hughes sat at the head of the table taking Mr. Carson's place since he was still down with the flu. An exhausted Miss O'Brien sat across from Anna.

"Ah, Mr. Bates, have a seat," greeted Mrs. Hughes. "I think we all need a rest. I'm afraid this awful flu has gotten the best of this house."

John wasn't sure what Mrs. Hughes had said. Her words just buzzed in his ears. All his senses were attuned to Anna. Her eyes met his and they shared a rush of knowledge. They actually had gone and done it. It hadn't been their imagination. They really were married.

Anna's eyes danced and a radiant smile broke. He couldn't help but mirror her joy. But as they stood there smiling like fools, the older women took notice.

"What's with you two?" Miss O'Brien grumbled. "You'd think there was a party going on, not a house filled with the sick and dying."

Anna raised her tea cup and John cleared his features. Nobody could damper a moment like O'Brien.

"That's enough." Mrs. Hughes softly reprimanded as he took his seat between her and Anna. "We're all exhausted. Miss O'Brien, you really should get some sleep. You've been up two straight days with her Ladyship."

As John pulled in his chair, he felt Anna's hand settle on his knee. His insides began to hum. Sometimes, during meals her hand would brush his leg or give a reassuring squeeze, but she never let it rest there before. It would seem marriage emboldened her to take ownership of her husband's body. What a pleasant development. Conversation continued to swirl around them.

"I know, but she might need me. I have to stay awake," O'Brien countered Mrs. Hughes.

Anna's hand began to move up along his leg. Christ, her touch was maddening. John swallowed.

"It is incredibly admirable the care you've given her Ladyship," chirped Anna. How was she able to make small talk while she was lighting a fire in him? He was ready to combust. Her hand reached the top of his leg and moved slightly inward. "Don't you think, Mr. Bates?"

"Hmm. . .What?" Anna looked at him expectantly, her eyes laughing at him. No doubt about it, he had married a sadist. "Oh, yes. I totally agree." For the second time tonight, John had no idea what he was agreeing with.

"Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I am going to try to get some sleep," Anna declared as she removed her hand from John's lap.

What? She was turning in for the evening? He had at least hoped for some time alone away from the rest of the staff.

As she got up, she slid John his book, "That is one fascinating read; so many surprises within the pages."

What in the world was she talking about? John looked down at his book, _A Treatise of Human Nature_ by the Scottish Philosopher David Hume. A thought provoking book, yes; but not exactly a page turner.

"Well, good night." And with one last sly look at John over her shoulder she was headed upstairs.

John just sat there confused. A crease formed across his brow as he couldn't help frowning and feeling deflated. None of this made sense. One minute her hands were exploring new territory, the next she was off to bed.

"Tea or coffee, Mr. Bates?"

He hadn't noticed Daisy come in. He could definitely use a cup of coffee to clear his mind a bit. Unlike most folks at Downton, he preferred coffee to tea, a holdover from his days in the Africa. There was something about the gritty flavor of coffee that appealed to John. And Daisy was a saint. She often made a pot in the evening just for him.

"Coffee, please."

As she got him a cup, John absentmindedly tapped his fingers on the cover of his book. Why had Anna gone to bed so early? Was she really that tired? Did she want avoid a wedding night? Did she think he would force her to do something she didn't want to do? The frown stayed put on his face.

"Here you go, Mr. Bates."

"Thank you, Daisy." As John moved his book so she could set down the cup, he saw a piece of paper sticking out of its pages. That's strange. He never used a book mark.

His curiosity built as he pulled out a folded piece of paper addressed to "Mr. Bates". He instantly recognized the handwriting to be Anna's neat, even script.

Now he was both curious and nervous. What did she want to tell in a letter that she couldn't tell in person? Had she changed her mind about their marriage? John needed fortification to read this note. He picked up his coffee mug as he opened the note It read:

**_Your wife requests your presence in the celebration of your recent nuptials._**

**_Place: East Wing, 3__rd__ Floor, last guest room on the right _**

**_Time: As soon as you can make a suitable escape from the Servant's Hall._**

**_Attire: Nightclothes optional_**

As the meaning of the note connected in John's brain, his motor skills quit functioning. The cup that had been on the edge of his lips now slipped from his hands. Steaming coffee splashed all down the front of his shirt and waistcoat.

"Bloody Hell!" Coffee dripped down onto his trousers as John jumped out of his seat. The liquid soaked through his clothes and seared his skin. Anna's note slipped out of his hands and fluttered to the ground.

"Are you all right, Mr. Bates?" Mrs. Hughes asked as Daisy handed him some dish towels. Miss O'Brien just rolled her eyes, only exhaustion preventing a disparaging remark.

John's face reddened as he mopped up the mess down his front and on the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Mrs. Hughes begin to reach over to pick up a piece of paper on the floor . . . Anna's invitation!

Despite making a fool out of himself just moments before, he threw down the dish towels and clamored to get the piece of paper. He grabbed it up just under Mrs. Hughes's fingers.

"I've got it," John offered up what he hoped wasn't a completely guilty look before stuffing the letter back into the pages of _A Treatise of Human Nature._

Then with as much dignity as he could muster, he straightened, put the book under his arm and reached for his cane. He could feel the eyes of the women upon him.

"Well then, I think I'll just head up to bed."

"All right . . . Good night, Mr. Bates," came Mrs. Hughes perplexed response. She was not used to seeing him in such as state. Miss O'Brien and Daisy shared a questioning look.

As he reached the stairs, John could still feel a blush of embarrassment. He just stood there and shook his head. Only his lovely Anna could turn him into a bumbling fool. And for that he was glad. He wasn't sure how she had managed it, but he was very much looking forward to the "celebration" of their nuptials. Despite being soaked in coffee, a smile creeped back on his face as he began to climb the stairs.

* * *

><p>John was at peace. It had been a long time since he had felt such contentment with himself, with his life. Maybe he had never felt such a sense of satisfaction. Anna's naked body molded itself up against his. Her body was supple and her skin warm. He could stay like this forever.<p>

"John . . . I was wondering. . ."

"Hmm. . ."

Anna propped her chin up on his chest. "Are you using a new cologne?"

John's eyebrows rose quizzically.

"Don't get me wrong, I like the fragrance," Anna continued. "It has an earthy scent, much like . . . coffee."

A chuckle escaped John as he drew Anna even closer. "Yes, you could say it's new, but I must tell you I only wear it on the most special of occasions."


End file.
